


Lucky To Love You

by trashagao (orphan_account)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Anxiety, midnight talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trashagao
Summary: Jirard wakes Hana up in the middle of the night with some very important news.





	

_Sorry it’s so late, but can I come talk to you?_

_There’s something I need to say ___

__Hana’s thumb hovered over the keyboard as she read and re-read the message for the millionth time, dread seizing her throat and settling in her stomach like a weight. There was nothing left to say. She finally set the phone down, having already agreed minutes ago. Somehow, she was left wanting to say more. It was already well past midnight, Mai’s gentle snores filled the stuffy silence, and the cryptic message only made the darkness around her feel more consuming. What did he want to say? Did he want to break up? Was he sick? Was he moving away forever?_ _

__No, it wasn’t like Jirard to be the bearer of bad news, right?_ _

__Her breath hitched as a gentle rapping echoed through the dorm, and she swung her legs over the bed, pressing her bare feet to the cool ground. She was careful not to make a sound as she padded over to the door, her clammy hands grabbing fistfuls of her pajama bottoms. She opened the door a crack, greeted by a weary, yet smiling, face._ _

__“What did you want to talk about?” Hana whispered, leaning in as her boyfriend cast a hesitant glance in Mai’s direction. The redhead snorted, stretched, and rolled over in her blankety cocoon, still fast asleep._ _

__“I just…” Jirard began in a soft voice, wringing his hands together, “I’ve been thinking a lot. About us, and about you, and I just wanted to say…” He trailed off, taking a sudden interest in his own untied shoelaces. Hana swallowed audibly, her mouth feeling suddenly dry. What was it? Oh god, just say it. “Of all the people I could have fallen for, I am so glad it was you. I am… so lucky to love you.” He punctuated this by planting a quick kiss on her already burning cheeks._ _

__She blinked up at him in mild shock, a slow grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as realization dawned. Anxieties melted away, filling the comfortable silence with warmth. She giggled almost inaudibly and nudged his shoulder, running the other, trembling hand through her hair. “Jirard! D-don’t scare me like that!” she chided, resting her head on his chest, “But… thank you. I really love you too.”_ _


End file.
